Beta
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: In a moment of folly, Bella does something awful. She disappears, leaving everyone but Alice to wonder and worry. Finally she comes back, far wiser and more mature than before. She doesn't talk to anyone,aside from Ali leavig them to wonder what happened.
1. Chapter 1: Curse

**I do not own Twilight. Review please. And please give my story Moon Light a chance, there's a link to it on my profile.**

"I hate you!" Bella screamed at Edward's back, slamming the front door of their apartment.

She spun on her heel, marching through the living room to the kitchen. She slammed the cabinets open, grabbing a shot glass and the vodka.

"Stupid bastard." She snarled, furiously tipping the bottle, the vodka splashing over the sides, missing the glass, on to her hand and the counter. "Thinking he can…" She threw her head back, swallowing the shot, grimaced, and slammed the glass on the counter.

She repeated the process four more times before someone knocking on the door broke through her angry haze. She staggered to the door, drunk.

"What?" Bella snarled, yanking the door open. She staggered, using the door as leverage to keep herself standing, Alice glaring at her.

"You. Are pathetic." Alice snapped, storming past Bella

"Well, thanks." Bella snarled, slamming the door again.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" Alice asked, angrily, her heels clicking a furious tattoo across the tiled kitchen floor.

"Getting drunk." Bella growled, getting a funny look from Alice.

"I can see that." Alice snapped, glaring at Belle. "But what I can't figure out is why."

Bella gave Alice a stupid look. "As if you don't know." Bella mumbled, staggering away from the kitchen, rolling her eyes when Alice couldn't see.

"Where exactly, do you think you're going?" Alice snapped, following Bella to the study.

Alice stood in the doorway, watching Bella stagger across the room and pull a book off a shelf.

It was a miracle, Alice thought, that she hadn't killed herself yet.

Alice sighed, following Bella in when she plopped into one of the plush chairs in front of the red brick fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Alice sighed, standing over Bella.

Bella grinned up at Alice, flipping the old manuscript open. "I'm going to solve all my problems." Bella giggled, drunkenly.

"Oh really, and how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" Alice asked dryly, sitting on the arm of Bella's chair. "Doesn't it have an index?" Alice asked, watching Bella flip through the old, yellowed pages searching for something. Absently, Bella shook her head in the negative in response to Alice's question.

"This." Bella cried victoriously, pointing at, what looked to be a poem.

"What, exactly, is this?" Alice inquired, leaning forward to read the script only to have Bella pull it closer to her, bending her head to read the writing.

Alice sat back and harrumphed, crossing her arms, aggravated. "Are you going to tell me?" Alice demanded when Bella did nothing. Bella nodded in response, absorbed in the script, aggravating Alice further.

"Wishes make the heart come true,

life makes the soul soar,

Wind carries whispers," Alice stared at Bella, her mouth hanging open at the beautiful, haunting words coming out of Bella's mouth.

"To the heavens above.

Now send my prayers,

Join me with the elements,

With nature,

Let me escape from

This reckless life,

Let my soul be free.

Save me from myself,

Send my prayers to the heavens,

Let me be free." There was a crack of thunder, a flash of blinding light.

Bella was gone.

"Bella?" Alice called uncertainly, looking around the room. "Where are you?" Then she looked down at the chair.

Where Bella had been, now was a small, Beta Fish.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella?

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, etc.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, scooping the flopping fish into her hands. "Bella, is that you?' Tears pooling in the corners of Alice's eyes.

The fish flopped faster in Alice's hands.

"Oh!" Alice squealed, jumping up and running for the kitchen. "You need water!" Don't worry, I'll save you." Alice grabbed the shot glass, rinsing and filling it with water.

"Here you go." Alice whispered, slipping the fish into the cup.

"Now what?" Alice asked quietly, bending down to be eye level with the Beta, one hand on the side of the clear glass. The Beta did nothing but stare back.

"You…can't answer me, can you?" Alice asked, hesitantly, shaking her head slowly. "I'm talking to a fish, how crazy am I?" Alice chuckled nervously, watching the fish.

The Beta nodded her head to the best of her ability in the water, as if to say, "Yes, I can."

"You…can understand me?" Alice asked, incredulously, staring at the fish, gaping.

The fish nodded her head again.

"This…is unbelievable." Alice whispered, standing straight, rolling her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Pacing to the opposite side of the kitchen and back, running her hands through her short black, spiky hair. "This is unbelievable." Alice muttered, pacing the length of the kitchen repeatedly, rolling her eyes and glancing at the ceiling. As if searching for answers from heaven, God.

"This can _not_ be happening." Alice whispered again, staring straight at the Beta. Then she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

The Beta stared after her; it's small, black, beady eyes desperate and destitute. But there was nothing she could do.

Bella had turned herself into a fish.


	3. Chapter 3: Edward, ha!

I do not own twilight, obviously. This one is almost finished, only another two or three chapters I think.

Bella stared after Alice, upset and somber. She couldn't even go after her best friend.

She had turned herself into a fish! Of all things.

How could this happen?

Oh! She knew. It was _all_ Edward's fault. Always. Always. Always. He deserved to be in this bowl, not her.

Who was she kidding? Her own stupidity got her into this mess, now she had to get her self out. Except she couldn't get to the book. She couldn't even read it aloud. So it would be no use anyway.

If only Alice hadn't left.

She heard the front door open, turning to look, excited and hopeful, praying it was Alice.

"Bella?" Edward called tentatively, walking into the other wise unoccupied apartment.

He walked in, hopeful yet weary, especially when he saw the bottle of vodka the kitchen counter.

"Bella, are you there?" He called again, his shoulders slumping when no answer came, his words echoing through the empty apartment. "I guess not." He mumbled, sighing.

Then his gaze locked on the bottle. Right next to her. He slowly made his way over, looking like he was walking to the gallows.

_That_ pissed me off.

What right did he have to look like that? He wasn't the one trapped in a fish bowl!

"Hello, little fishy." He murmured, sticking his finger in the water and swirling it around.

If she could've glared-or bit him-she would've.

"Where did you come from? Bella and I don't have any pets." He took a swig from the bottle, removing his finger.

Bella just continued to sway in the water, her anger festering.

"Oh, well. Poor little fishy. All alone and abandoned. Just like me." He sighed heavily, pulling up a chair and taking another drink.

Like him? He had to be kidding. What was he, on pot?

"I didn't mean to, you know. I love her with everything I got." Another swig. "I was actually going to propose, and I even found the perfect house for us." And another. Will this never end? "But that stupid bitch had to go and ruin it." Well, jeeze, thanks for that. "Jessie's been after me for ages but I always turned her away." She felt a momentary flash of shock. Jessie? That's the girl? "I never wanted her, still don't. Complete slut, turns me off, ya know?" He laughed suddenly, throwing his head back.

But who the hell was Jessie? She was going to kill the conniving little bitch.

"But you can't understand me, can you? You're just a fish." He laughed again, draining the last of the bottle and getting the whiskey.

"I should fire Jessie for all the trouble she's caused. Ha!" He snorted. "I think I will. After all, she lost me the best thing that ever happened to me." And immediately, all my anger ebbed away. How could I hate him after that? "But she left me." She wanted to shout that she was here, she'd never left him, but it was impossible, for obvious reasons.

After several seconds of silence, "And now I'm all alone there's no one here beside me!" He burst into song, slamming the whiskey on the counter and stumbling out.

Really? She couldn't believe he just did that…or…maybe she could. Yeah, definitely. She took up her watch on the door again; hoping and praying that Alice would show up soon and help her fix this mess. The spell had to be read aloud, and she could _not_ do that. If she could even mange to make it to the book, or turn the pages, which was highly doubtful, considering the circumstances.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Bella perked up as Edward cam stumbling out of the bedroom, her underwear clutched in his hands.

Bella watched him, horrified, completely forgetting about Alice, the spell, and the door. What was he doing with her underwear?!

"Jessie?" Edward's startled, and suddenly sober gasp caught her attention.

Jessie was here!


	4. Chapter 4: Here We Go Again

**I do not own Twilight. Please, please review.**

"What are you going here?" Edward snarled, glaring down at the scantily clad blonde before him.

"I heard you and Bella fighting at the office." She batted her eyes, trying to pout and look sexy, but Edward's stomach just rolled at the sight. "I came to make sure you were okay."

He didn't believe her for a second.

"Get out." He snarled again, trying to push her out the door without touching her inappropriately while she threw herself at him.

The Beta watched all of this silently; her respect, and trust, growing for Edward while her anger grew for the big chested, flat-bottomed bimbo. She felt major regret for blowing everything out of proportion and taking it all out on Edward, and …yeah, she'd think about that later. Right now, she needed to focus on Edward and _Jessie_.

"Look Jessie, I don't want to hurt you but if you persist in this way I will be forced to do so." He warned, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Oh come on Eddie." He _hated_ that name! "Don't be like that. No one's ere, there's no need to pretend." Jessie pushed herself closer, but didn't get anywhere because Edward's arms were locked.

"It's no act. I love Bella!" His eyes were fierce, dark and angry. "I do not now, nor have I ever had any type of feeling for you, lust or otherwise." Edward advanced on her, her eyes wide and alarmed. But a lustful gleam appeared.

Bella could not believe this was happening. She couldn't believe she'd ever doubted him. And now she was powerless to help him.

Oh, how she wished that Alice would come back.

Alice barged into the apartment, her expression wild and frantic.

Someone must have been listening to her prayers.

Alice's eyes locked on Bella Beta in the shot glass, and Alice darted across the room and grabbed the glass, darting into the study and slamming the door closed, leaving a stupefied Edward and Jessie behind, both frozen in place staring after Alice.

Alice pressed her back against the door, her chest heaving with the shot glass pressed to her chest while Bella floated in the water, stunned and joyous.

Alice's eyes locked on the book still open on the floor. She slowly walked over to it, wide eyed and slightly frightened. She stood, staring down at the yellowed pages.

Then she took a deep breath, and fell to her knees, setting the shot glass on the hardwood floor beside her.

"Okay, now how do I do this?" Alice asked, picking the book up and setting it on her lap..

Bella looked at Alice, annoyed. Alice looked back at Bella and rolled her eyes. "Right, you're a fish." Alice grumbled, looking back at the book. She squinted at the worn text, leaning closer to see it.

"Oh!" She sat back in surprise, quickly rereading the text. "This is the page you were on. Okay…" Alice got a concentrated look on her face as she tried to figure out how to reverse the spell.

Bella stared at her, willing her to turn the page and see the counter spell on the back of the page.

Alice flipped the page and scanned the spell, and slowly a grin covered her face as she reread the spell several times.

"This is it, isn't it?" Alice asked the Beta, looking up to see Bella swimming around in joyous circles.

"Well then, get ready Bella." Alice muttered, eyeing the spell doubtfully, and yet hopefully.

"We're going to change you back."


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

**I do not own Twilight. Please review. **

Alice took a deep breath, rereading the spell silently. Then she opened her mouth and began to speak, "To the God's above,

Revoke this prayer,

Let the victim

Repeal her plea,

Her lesson learned,

Let her be."

The shot glass broke and Bella sat, wet and dazed in her birthday suit, staring at Alice.

"Bella!" Alice cried, launching herself at her friend, the book falling to the floor while Bella fell back with Alice on top of her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Alice crawled off of Bella and helped her sit up. "Bella?" Alice asked worriedly, shaking Bella slightly, no response what so ever.

"Bella!" Alice shook Bella furiously; Bella's head flopping like a bobble head.

"Al-ice." Bella moaned quietly, instantly freezing Alice.

"Oh, Bella, thank goodness." Alice hugged Bella tightly, relieved. "I thought something had happened to you while you were a fish.'

"Let me get you clothes." Alice jumped up and ran out, leaving Bella slightly confused and frustrated.

Alice came back several seconds later with fresh underwear, beige slacks, and a black blouse and handed them to Bella.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Alice urged, tugging on Bella's arm. "That slut's hitting on Edward."

Bella laughed slightly, her anger stirring anew as Alice's words reminded her of her determination to kill Jessie, spurning her to quickly dress.

Bella and Alice rushed out into the living room where Jessie and Edward still stood, unaware they were being observed by the indignant ladies.

They stood gaping while Jessie undressed rapidly in front of a panicking Edward. He was looking everywhere but at Jessie, searching for an escape, his eyes wide and frantic.

Then Bella growled, and stared to stalk toward Jessie, alerting them to her and Alice's presence.

Edward turned to look at Bella in surprise and relief, a smile lighting up his face while Jessie's became utterly terrified causing Bella to smile beatifically in pleasure, a similar, more amused smile mirrored on Alice's face.

This, was going to be fun.


End file.
